


Getting Happy

by fairytalehearts



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are weird when they get back from Brakebills South, and by weird Alice means <i> weirdly normal</i>. Takes place after The Mayakovsky Circumstance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alice and Quentin so much.

Being a goose, being a fox-

They had done something to her brain. Endorphins, or brain chemistry or something. It changed her whole outlook on life, and especially magic. She didn’t even need to concentrate on simple spells anymore she just – did them. No movements, no thought. All of the joy that Quentin had for magic she suddenly understood. Maybe because she wasn’t a happy person or because she was so angry and sad all the time, but having just a fraction of joy back in her life made everything better.

It was Saturday, being back in normal classes was suddenly more interesting and meaningful and while she was accustomed to staying up all night reading this time she wasn’t alone. Quentin flipped a page in his textbook without using his hands and looked up at her.

“Are you okay, Alice?”

No she was not alright. She was wearing a man’s button down shirt and no panties. It was 9AM and they ate in bed, the greasiest eggs she’d ever seen but she was so _hungry_ after last night. She should lie to him, she should go back to her room and pretend this never happened.

Except the reason that he wasn’t turning the pages with his own hands was because he was rubbing her ankles between his palms. She was wearing his shirt and he hadn’t bothered to put on clothes after what she could only consider to be a “sex marathon” they’d had at 3AM after they’d cracked the Gunderson Graph.

She wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion or jubilation but the euphoria that settled over her heart, her whole body and maybe even soul. Quentin just looked so fucking happy and she flipped the books out of the air and jumped him.

“No. I’m not okay Quentin, I am freaking out!”

She meant to lie but apparently _truth magic_ was her second specialty and she just word vomited all of her fears and feeling and how she was afraid to be happy and how she loved being special and doing magic with him. He made her feel special.

He moved his hands off her ankle halfway through her speech and she willed his hands back without blinking. His hands slapped her ankle violently, and she’s sure she’d have bruises on them if she could even voice that to him. With his mind no longer holding their books in the air, they smacked together and returned to his bookshelf.

“Wh-w-why are you freaking out? Exactly?” Quentin asked motioning towards his hands that were glued to her leg. “I mean magical wards are 110% more effective than condoms. Or so they say. Though now that I don’t need condoms, carrying some in my wallet seems silly. Actually carrying a wallet is silly-I can just _make_ money _-_ ”

“No, not that. _I_ did the wards, Quentin.” Alice glared, “The rest of it.”

“What? Being happy? What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t know how to be happy. Or how to trust people or be normal.”

“Normal is a subjective word. And trust is earned. I don’t know that we’ve been- together- long enough for me or you to make a judgement about trust. And the happy thing, it just happens sometimes, Alice. Magic makes me happy, figuring out things make me happy. You being my girlfriend makes me happy.”

 He shifts his hands against the flesh of her ankle, not even looking at his fingers as they start to cast. She thinks maybe he’ll free himself so he can run, but she can only see one hand well enough to see what spell he was doing, which didn't help in the long run.

His hands jerk free halfway through casting and he crosses the span of the mattress lightning fast. Their faces were close together and she could smell the coffee he had for breakfast before his hands are behind her head.

The sheets fly around them, leaving the two of them in a little tent.

Alice didn’t understand anything, “What are you doing?”

His knees are on either side of her hips and he’s half-kneeling over her and her heart skips a beat when he looks at her- hunger in his eyes.

“Trust exercises?” Quentin suggests, shifting his weight enough to let her know he’s ready to go again. He unbuttons her (his) shirt and kisses his way down the side of her face to her breasts and the air shifts, deflating their little tent, revealing Penny staring at them from the end of the bed.

“Jesus of all the goddamn places to fucking-”

Quentin doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move, but keeps kissing her breasts. Penny explains that he was working on transporting himself places but he needed a spell for a mapping his location and ended up in Quentin’s bedroom.

She makes eye contact with Penny but he doesn’t move, “I don’t care about your spell! Get. Out!”

Alice slaps Penny’s ass with her powers to get him out the door and he puts his arms up defensively on the way out. Blushing, all the way down to her toes, Quentin smirks against her body before taking her nipple into his mouth.

Spreading her knees apart to better accommodate him, she casts a spell to fan air around them because she was hot from blushing and hot from the sheets and hot from his mouth mumbling a spell for invisible ice-

“Fuck!”

She didn’t know when she started saying fuck but his mouth was hot around her left nipple and so very cold on her right. Feelings were conflicting in her brain and she needed to concentrate on something so she didn’t go crazy at Quentin taking his sweet time with her.

Quentin didn’t exactly strike her as a patient man, but if his erection poking into her leg was any indication, he was really enjoying himself _‘This is exactly where I want to die’_

“Naked and licking my breasts?”  Alice suggests, her fingers digging into his hair nudging his mouth across her chest toward the other nipple.

He laughs against her skin, ‘You have great breasts. Fantastic breasts. One day I’m going to-’

She suddenly had a very vivid image of what he planned on doing to her breasts and it made her even hotter for him.  Which made no sense because even with magic the logistics of getting his penis between her breasts was a nightmare.

“Quentin Coldwater!”

‘I want you. Your brain. Your breasts. And definitely your-’

She expects some form of vulgarity for vagina but instead he thinks ‘magic’.

Knocking him off his knees, his body falls on top of her and she purrs in his ear. Purrs. Wheezes. Same effect, right? Reading his mind is easy when they’re this close and his mind works in moving pictures, not necessarily coherent thoughts.  He’s prepping three spells, when he enters her, and the groan of satisfaction is enough for her to move her pelvis up to meet his.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Quentin moans, the invisible ice cube now between both their bodies still very cold. She moves her wrist up in the air to melt it, but she bats her hand away, “Leave it.”

She moves her hand to his hair and she pulls a little harder than she meant to and something about having even a little bit of power, and the truly great ten minutes of him worshipping her breasts is enough to push her over the edge.

Orgasms are a lot like magic. Unpredictable. Exciting. And she wanted more.

Her hands were casting the spell before her brain could catch up and Quentin _yells_ her name so loudly the walls shake. He created a mini earthquake and if they weren’t in the Physical Kids House, others would come investigate. The walls, the floor, hell Quentin’s whole body _shook._

Elliot bangs against the ceiling with a broom, and if Quentin were coherent he would tell them to fuck off. So she does instead. In Arabic.

The floor stops shaking as his orgasm subsides, the spell she cast to pump more oxygen into the air doing wonders to his frazzled mind. His body is still vibrating pleasantly and he flexes his hand that had been grabbing her pillow, giving her a pointed look as they vibrated unnaturally fast.

“Do we need to have a talk about using me as a spell medium?”

“No?” Alice suggests, biting her bottom lip and doing the same spell again on her body. He’s still inside her when the vibrations start and she wasn’t sure it was possible to feel someone becoming hard inside of you, but she does.

“No, No. I can’t. Alice, no. It’s too soon- fuck.”

She was wet, and sweaty and the room smelled horrible, so she added a fragrance to her fan spell and sighed happily when he finally got the idea and moved his fingers between her wetness. And fuck, it felt good. Normally she let Quentin do whatever he wanted and that was enough but he was so thick inside of her she couldn’t help but squeeze her inner walls around him.

The vibrations mixed together and she couldn’t breathe her mouth stuck open while she just felt everything, letting her wards down, she hoped Quentin could understand her, the words not coming as easy to her as they did for him.

“I love you too, Alice.” Quentin grunts, circling her clit with his vibrating fingers.

She passes out from the magic, from the feelings, from the sensory overload. When she comes to, Quentin has her propped against the wall of the Psychic Kid’s showers. Running a soapy hand across her clavicle, she wants to ask why they were here.

“The others kicked us out of the house.” Quentin chuckled awkwardly, “We came to here. And the psychic kids have the best shower.”

Alice looked up at the showerhead to realize there was none. Quentin performed an activation spell and the whole giant room suddenly had hot water rain on it, into the sinks the toilets the cup someone had left behind with a toothbrush.

It was beautiful. The downfall started in earnest while she lazily soaped her way down Quentin’s chest and instead of a gentle rain it was like being under a waterfall. She could even smell the moss and the weeds growing if she tried hard enough.

Other kids came in once the downpour returned to a gentle rain and since they were Psychic they were stuck in the own world, not even bothered by the two intruders. She figured that she was used to seeing Quentin naked at this point that the sex wasn’t nearly as awkward as it could have been.

Penny walked in completely naked and looked at the two of them before swearing a language she couldn’t place. She wasn’t sure what had come over Quentin but he had puffed his chest out and was very casual about the whole situation.

“Payback’s a bitch.” Quentin pointed out, grabbing her hand and spelling one of the clouds to cover up her lady bits while he walked her completely naked back to their house.

They talk about what classes he wants to take next semester and how he’s glad they can focus on physical spells even if he doesn’t have a specialty and he’s not ashamed at his nakedness at all.

She snatches a scarf off one of the other students and then uses an enlargement spell to fasten a toga around her neck that tied in the back before transferring the cloud to around Quentin’s waist.

“We could be invisible or mice or anything but naked walking across the quad!”

“Let them look. I’ve got nothing to hide until this confidence spell I cast wears off and then I’ll want to stay indoors and eat ice cream for a week to get over it.”

Alice laughs out loud for the first time since her brother died, barking laughter that draws attention to them and she doesn’t care. A boy was so worried about making sure she was taken care of in bed that he cast a confidence spell on himself. This was her life now and it was crazy and unexplainable and- perfect.

She’s happy.

Jumping up she wraps her legs around his waist, the cloud disappearing. She hopes he can walk and kiss her because she honestly had no clue where the Psychic Dorm was let alone how long they’d been walking.

They get back to the house and his room is empty. All of his meager things had been placed in her room and he simply summons the books back to the air in front of them and puts his hands on her foot with a knowing look.

“You don’t have to know what you feel or quantify anything and- holy shit I can’t believe I walked naked across the quad.”

She can see the spell leaving him, his back hunching and he looked like he was going to cry. Quentin stress kneads her foot until she pokes him in the chest with her toe.

“Come on, we have 200 pages to read before Monday and if we get done before dinner I’ll let you do that thing you wanted to do earlier.”

Quentin flips to the next page with a dramatic head movement and halfway through Advanced Russian Casting Techniques and Spells he slumps over, asleep. His hands were still massaging her foot so she let him be. He’d wake up panicking in a few hours anyway.

When he does, she’s rubbing his feet with her mind and shows him how to cast all the spells.

He buys her dinner from the cafeteria and when Penny shows up he slams the tray down next to her, and even though her feet were in Quentin’s lap he starts talking about the Gunderson Graph.

Quentin is suddenly very aware of their past actions, “Um, no offense but why are you here? You kinda h-hate me.”

“My hating you is irrelevant to the Gunderson Graph. We are the best first years this place has seen in a decade and why would I get help from people who suck more than you guys. Me and her are cool.”

Alice wasn’t sure what _cool_ meant but she got the book out her backpack and flicked to the page with her mind.

“Reading my mind is not going to help you with this Penny.” Alice informed him gently.

“No- not that- you didn’t even cast.”

“Physical Kids.” Quentin explained, shoving the rest of his pizza down and pulling up his sleeves. “Alice has been trying to crack the spell on page 712 in the back of her mind for days now. We'll help you and then you help us.”

He correctly walks Penny through the Gunderson Graph, connecting the knuckle on right his middle finger to the one on his left ring finger. The table transformed into a 3-D topographical survey of the Andes Mountains, “Google Maps can eat a bag of dicks.”

The map had real-time electricity and cloud reports as well as any magical beings in the area. Penny observes the map and adds a spell she’d never seen before his fingers flying through a spell he’d obviously been practicing.

He disappears in front of them and the topographical survey emits a red blinking light on one of the peaks. It blinked around the peaks before disappearing, Penny suddenly back at the table in front of them.

“That worked. Wow.”

Wow was right. Penny has Quentin show him how to do the spell and the three of them debate if he could do the spell backwards to figure out where he was after travelling on accident. First years should not be crafting new spells but the three of them stay up all night and they have a good framework to start again in the morning. She should be tired or stressed out or something- but she feels like running or flying and she can't really understand why.

"Why are you smiling? The spell is garbage." Penny points out, holding the door open for them to head back towards their house.

"I'm happy. Even with you're grumpy Traveler ass here. This makes us friends you know." Alice pushed up her glasses before deciding to take them off completely. Removing Quentin's shirt from her body she folded it carefully before removing her jeans and her watch. Casting the spell to transform came second nature to her and she shifted into her little fox body and she headed for the woods. Quentin was beside her in and instant and for the first time in long time, her shroud of misery was nowhere to be seen.

Nuzzling against his face she headed for the edge of the glamour and waited for him to catch up.

Being happy suited her, and she was going to embrace it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Magicians and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
